For Me, For You
by XxVoltX
Summary: A/U Eureka Zita is a twenty-two year old poem writer. She's going through more then any normal person her age should be. Trying to deal with her past and identity, her boyfriend being sick with some unknown disease, her best friend is moving and her caretaker is pissing her off. The only person seemingly caring is her boyfriend. Can Eureka get through all this and more or not?
1. Identification

**_Hello everyone I just wanted to say that I love Eureka Seven and thought that this would be a good time to post this story. it's my first time so please be nice!_**

* * *

The house was empty. Eureka knew it when she entered. Only the ticking of the clock in the kitchen challenged the silence.

Fear gripped her again. _Renton_, she thought like a child. _Are you back in the hospital or worse?_ She left her bag in the corridor and, forgetting that the door was open, walked slowly to the kitchen, afraid to see what message was waiting. There was a note on the refrigerator:

_He's back in the hospital but do not worry_

Love_ Holland __P. S. Don't wait up_.

She crumpled the note and threw it into the trash, but didn't score. She snorted with rage. It seemed that lately every conversation with Holland had a banana on the refrigerator as intermediary_. The banana speaks_, she thought. She hit the refrigerator and then opened it .She couldn't eat.

She had always been thin, but now you could see the bones, and joints in her wrists which reflected her anguish. She looked as thin as Renton was in the hospital, crippled by something unknown. _Death by identification_, she thought half jokingly, half seriously. After all, she had always been compared to her mother and had the same deep violent eyes with the red ring in her iris; short turquoise hair and same pale skin, but blushed to any stimulus. It would not have been ironic if she had died, maybe even disappeared with her double?

Renton had the same problem as well. Always being the double of his father who also owned a whole hospital. If that wasn't enough he was the chief of medicine.

Eureka left the kitchen without knowing what to do. How could she wash dishes or clean the counter without knowing what happened with Renton in the hospital? She took off her coat and put it on a seat. Holland insisted that everything would be fine, but what if something happened and she was not there simply because he was not able to admit that Renton would surely die?

_I should be used to this_, she thought. They had been in this situation for more than a year: long hospital stays, short stays at home, weeks of hope and then seeing it fall and crumble were worse than the unknown disease itself. _This had to be a sin_, she thought. _Unnatural_, one can not get used to this because that would be like giving up.

She stopped in the dining room which was sparsely adorned with an old table and chairs that combined almost with all but the walls which were an exhibition honoring the life of her mother. Exhibited in a large group of oil paintings, bright and flashy like her mother, she was overwhelmed emotionally by the charged pictures, full of people laughing jumping, spinning and singing. _As Renton_, Eureka thought, _as she was_. That was in which they differed, for Eureka wrote poetry full of dark and silent questions. _Also not good_, she thought_. I have no talent, she did. I should have been sick, she had much more to offer, much more life. I am dark; _she sometimes told Renton this in surprise.  
_I wanted to be like her_, she thought as she played with the paint brush that her late mother used almost begging to try and absorb some of its forgotten warmth.

The room was fresh and full of shadows. The reflections of light on the ceiling, she saw through the window which resembled light playing in water and the pale colors reminded her of the worlds under the sea. _You may find some peace there _she thought, and sat on the couch.

"Just enjoy the space", she told herself. The space has always been here and always will be, the space has not changed_. I'll pretend that he has five years; he is preparing food early because we're having a party and Anemone will take care of drinks. After awhile when everyone's gone Renton and I will play the piano together._ She always thought this._  
_  
Of course this would not last; she then decided to open her eyes and stretch. A newspaper was still scattered on the sofa. She looked at it with little interest, but the headline screamed: MOTHER OF TWO WAS FOUND DEAD. Her stomach rolled. _A mother of two found dead?_, she thought bitterly. _Why not the mother of all?_ She could not help reading on. Her throat had been cut, the article said, there was an absence of dry blood.

'This is absurd", she said aloud. Her fingers gripped the paper with rejection. She threw the paper, with much difficulty and got up off the couch and went to her room for a nap.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked the first chapter next one is coming soon! Bye_**


	2. SettleState

**_Hello people I am here to give you all another chapter. Hopefully I'll get reviews for this chapter and you guys love it! So without another do here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The phone rang before she got to the stairs. She hesitated a moment but rushed to the phone and lifted it. The voice was familiar, but not Holland's.

"Eureka." Anemone sounded horrible, her best friend, cried on the line with a bit of drama. It should be comforting.

Anemone? What's wrong? Asked Eureka heart pounding. Did the hospital call Anemone's house instead of hers?

'We're going."

"What?" There was a moment of confusion

"Dominic got the job in New York."

_New York? By God, Anemone Venus? Almost._ Eureka thought

Eureka sat in the seat that was beside the telephone table. It was not Renton's death, but ...

"When?" she asked

"In two weeks."

"So fast?" Eureka said unraveling the tangled phone cord. _This is not happening_, she thought

'It seems so immediate. Like tonight or something! Can you believe it? He said we'll find a home there soon just something simple, or something American-style. Dominic's company was looking to make the payment might as well get some place expensive." Anemone said with a grin.

"But you said you weren't sure."

'"That shows you how much I know about what's going on in my life!"

Eureka was looking for something to say. _How can we stop this_? Was Anemone not worried by how fast they were going?

'Oh, he thinks it's great. There's a city environment and you can go to all the bars and clubs

_What? Is Anemone upset perhaps?_ Eureka thought. "And what does Renton think? Dominic told him right?"  
_  
_"Renton doesn't care if we go to New York. He was actually really supportive!"

There was silence, Eureka sighed

Anemone moaned ''I know, this is horrible, I want to stay here, I'm not ready for the "city that never sleeps" "I have much sleeping to do, I live for sleep, you know?"

Eureka released a small giggle, it was true.

"And what if I could stay with you, Anemone said not to lose hope."

"I'll ask", but we both know that it was impossible.  
_  
__What do I do?_ Thought Eureka.

"You can visit me", it sounded like a pathetic suggestion, Iwo Jima to New York.

"Great idea" Eureka stated sarcastically

''I know. Sorry"

"Can you come?" Anemone asked.

"No, I'd better stay here."

"Oh, oh! Did something bad happen?"

He's back in the hospital.

''Oh, damn it I wish I could be there for you Eureka I really do. There's no telling what else could happen."

_This is where Anemone always stopped talking_, thought Eureka. _Why can't we talk about this? It's my boyfriend damn it! Not a random person who we can't talk about. _She looked for something else to say to keep Anemone on the line.

Even more silence.

'Listen.'' Anemone said. "I know you don't really feel much like talking. So call me when you have news. Alright?"

_No, you're the one who will not talk_, thought Eureka, but instead found herself saying, ''Yeah".

'Alright we'll talk later. Hey Eureka listen, I love you with all sincerity. As sisters, you know."  
She said hastily, to hide her shyness, "Call me."

'Sure, Eureka smiled with a grin. "Bye."

"Good-bye, Eureka, Stay strong" Anemone whispered before hanging up.

_She does care_, Eureka told herself. _Just doesn't know how to handle it. And who does?_ But Eureka was upset. Before she could always talk, generally with Anemone on any subject, Now Anemone was going. Was it the end of the world? They were friends forever was it wrong to leaving things as before? _What have I done to deserve this life? _Eureka asked herself.

Eureka continued upstairs for her nap. As she went up the stairs she felt a terrible weight in her heart.

* * *

_**Intermission: Flashback:**__**  
**_

_Location: Anemone and Dominic's apartment. Iwo Jima_

_Date: September 30 on a Tuesday._

"_You and Renton seem really cozy together lately Eureka. Did something happen that your not telling me?" Anemone asked not looking away from her magazine._

"_No Anemone nothing happened with me and Renton why do you think that? Yeah we've gotten closer but that's only because you and your guy haven't called either of us in forever!"_

"_Speaking of Renton how is he?" Dominic asked his brow slightly furrowed. Anemone perked up from her magazine at the question. Both sets of eyes were now on Eureka._

"_He's alright I saw him last night. He took me to a festival called __**The Summer of Love**__ it was really nice." Eureka stated hastily and quietly, Anemone broke out into a grin so wide Dominic thought her face might just crack. _

"_Ooh just a festival Eureka? Or maybe something else?" Dominic blushed at what Anemone was implying. "ANEMONE! What are you trying to say? That they did lewd things at the festival?"_

"_I'm not saying they did "lewd" things at the festival." Dominic released a sigh of relief. Anemone grinned. "I'm saying they were intimate at it. You know? A kiss here a touch there!" Anemone shouted with a laugh_

_Eureka looked genuinely confused" What are you two talking about? I don't know what you guys mean by "lewd" and "intimate" it's really confusing. Just like every conversation with these two Eureka thought._

"_Sorry Eureka. Anemone is just jealous that she didn't get to go to __**The Summer of Love**__ festival last night." As if to tell Eureka a secret Dominic leaned in. "She got totally wasted and threw up for hours." He whispered but sadly it wasn't quiet enough because Anemone still heard and was pissed._

_Anemone had slapped Dominic as fast as lightening._

_So hard it left a bruise on his cheek for a whole week after._

Eureka could only laugh at the scene before her. She knew that even though Anemone was mad now they'd always be friends.

That day was now just a lost day that Eureka wished never could have ended.

* * *

**_Well I hope you all liked it. I wanted to add the summer of love in for relation to the series. Hopefully I did it well! Until next time keep reading!_**


End file.
